Left for gold
by bookobsessing
Summary: when Clary gets left on one of Johnathan's college tours she has no where to go, so she is forced to enroll as a student and live at the college. Where she meets a certain Golden boy and she will face all the drama of college at only 15. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I saw when I stepped out of our beat up old Chevy was the flashy Red and yellow Sign reading, "**Wellington University** home of the grizzly bears". This was a much anticipated trip since Jon, my very irritable older brother hadn't shut up about it since he found out that we were taking a tour here.

On the other hand Valentine mine and Jon's father thought that Jon could do better than this, that he could study abroad in a fancy place like France or something. He always favored Jon over me, in fact when he was pushing Jon towards expensive education, he was also pushing me towards a children's home and I'm fifteen. The reason he is so bitter towards me was that apparently I reminded him of my mother Jocelyn who died giving birth to me.

So I wouldn't say I had the best luck but at least I have Jon the only one I consider family. Well I Guess I won't have Jon that long by the means that were touring a college.

Meanwhile, I was freezing when we finally reached the main entrance to the Student recreation center. When we walked through the glass doors I gasped, this place was HUGE! I just stood there lost in thought when I saw Valentine glare at me, his eyes telling me to follow him or have him make a scene which would not end well. So I trudged along unwillingly with the laces on my combat boots untied and flying everywhere. When I reached Jon and valentine the tour had already began.

The tour guide finally made himself known saying" Welcome to Wellington University I'll be your Guide today, my name is Simon Lewis." I was at the front of the group so I got a good look at him he was your average nerd with his unruly brown hair, bulky glasses, tee shirts with anime warriors on it, and khakis.

After, a few wandering parties joined our group he said "follow me" and we were off. It was a pretty long tour since the campus was huge. First, he showed us the dorms that had co Ed halls, then we saw the frats and sororities in which there weren't very many because you had to earn your way in there, Next we saw the education buildings, Last we finished back at the recreation building with some of Simon's dorky personal stories and we toured the workout area in which we saw a few jocks yelling " fresh meat" , one of them caught my eye a boy with golden eyes and hair my fingers itched to draw him. He was almost perfect except for that he was laughing along with his other stupid friends.

When we finally were done my feet hurt so badly, so when Valentine suggested checking out more I protested. He told me to wait in the gift shop and I did for a good three hours. I looked out into the parking lot the Chevy wasn't there.

I knew I had been abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I want to thank all the people who reviewed it means a lot because this is my first fan fiction. Here is the second chapter it is longer than the first and I hope you enjoy it.**

At first I didn't panic. I'll just call Jon I thought, well it was my 18th time calling him and still no answer. I was so worried I even tried valentine and he didn't answer. I tried to think of what to do

_Think Clary, think._

They usually tell you to stay put but I don't think that would help in my situation, so I did the only reasonable thing I could do which was to talk with the dean.

By direction of a few friendly people I found the dean's office, when I walked in the office was nothing like I expected it to be. There was different abstract paintings on the walls and the furniture was very modern and colorful. Then I saw a plaque that had the name "Magnus Bane" engraved in the metal.

I cleared my throat and spoke "Excuse me Mr. Bane, I was hoping to have a word with you?"

The office chair whirled around and there sat a young Asian man with glitter all over him, Cat like eyes, and not to mention he was only wearing boxer shorts!

"Ah yes dear sit down dear." I did as I was told and sank into a pleather bean bag and after that I could barely see over the desk.

"Nice office you got here "I commented.

He replies smiling "why thank you I designed it myself!"

A few seconds of silence passes and He realized I wasn't going to speak.

"So what was it you wanted to discuss?" he asked.

I told him all about Valentine and Jon leaving me and how I had nowhere to go.

After I finished my story he had a distant look in his eye as he said "I don't accept sob stories but I know all too well what it is like to have your father abandon you. So I will let you stay in one of our dorms to night and we can meet in my office after my meeting at 2:00 sharp to figure out how to deal with this tomorrow. "As I started to rise out of the bean bag he added "Also, here is a card for meals it works at any restraunt or market on campus and talk to my receptionist and she will get you a key to an open dorm."

"Thanks, Mr. Bane." I said my voice ringing with appreciation.

"No problem, uhhh…"

"Clary, Clary fray" I added not taking on the dreaded Morgenstern last name.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Fray "he said as I opened the colorful wooden door.

I just looked over and smiled in response.

When I stepped out I walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Belcourt" I spoke trying to get her attention.

She noticed me and said "Please call me Camille, what can I do for you Hun?"

I told her about my conversation Mr. Bane.

"Oh, you poor thing let me see what I can do."

After about a minute she said "I couldn't find anything in the girl's wing but I found one in the boy's wing on the East side of campus."

I responded "hey I'll take anything I can get." Secretly hoping that it was the tour guide Simon I was rooming with.

She looked uneasy as she handed me a key and said "dorm 73C."

I walked back to the Student Recreation center to a snack after words.

I silently browsed through the little market they had and came up with some green peace tea and a blueberry muffin. I checked out my items and found a comfortable seat in the corner of the lobby.

_Perfect._

I sat down and set my snack down on the table and turned my attention to the worn green satchel I carry everywhere.

I looked at the contents hoping to find something useful.

I found my sketch pad with utensils of course, phone and iPod charger, my iPod with headphones still attached, a crop top band tee, black woven slipper boots left there from my last band rehearsal, and some spare cash.

I decided I should probably go buy other essentials before heading to the dorm.

So I popped open the peace tea I bought which by the way was very refreshing and started taking small bites of my muffin, savoring the taste.

Then, I felt my arm being nudged and I looked up to see that guy Simon from the tour.

"Hey, weren't you on the tour today?" he said taking the chair next to me.

I nodded acknowledging him.

"Why are you still here then?"

I then told him about Valentine leaving and the dean letting me stay here.

Then he said "Awesome so what dorm did you get?"

I responded "73c" hoping that it was his dorm.

His face dropped and he said "oh no you rooming with Wayland."

"Why oh no, isn't he nice?" I asked praying he was just joking.

"If you call calling me rat face and torturing me since freshman year nice than yes he is."

"Oh god I have the worst luck." I said angry at the world.

"Well at least you'll have me, I'm right next door if you want to get away from that pig." He said emphasizing pig.

"Thanks, Simon is it?" I asked trying to remember.

"Yep and don't wear it out." He said with a dorky grin that made me laugh.

"My name is Clary, you can wear it out if you want to." I said matching his dorky grin.

"Well Clary I better get going I have band practice soon"

"I used to be in a band back home" I said longingly.

"What did you play?" He asked curiously.

"I played bass guitar but I also helped with vocals sometimes." I responded

"Cool I'll ask the guys if you could join were in desperate need of female vocals." He said enthusiastically

"Awesome, thanks." I said with a warm smile.

"We should be thanking you, bye Clary." he said as he got up and left.

After that I threw away the remains of my muffin and my tea and headed off to the University store.

I looked through the shop and there was things like School red and yellow sweatshirts, sweats, Stuffed animals, and then I finally I spotted the basic necessities like toothbrushes and tooth paste, women products, soaps, and other items.

I bought what I needed and some extra clothes like a sweatshirt, sweats and scarf since I didn't really have much to wear. I still had some extra cash left so I stuck it back in my bag.

When I left the shop it was night fall so I figured I better make it to the dorms before it gets to dark. So I opened the door and as soon as I stepped out the cold hit me, it was like a blizzard it was snowing but it was also windy so the snow was going everywhere. I could barely see through the midst of white and gusts of cold air, I knew I had to get out of this.

The boy's dorms would have been easy to find if I knew where _I_ was going, just ahead I saw a sign marking the dorms that I could just make out because it like everything else was covered in snow.

I finally reached the brick building and opened the door and immediately felt warmth spread over me.

_Thank god for heating systems _I thought.

As I strode through the hall trying to find the right dorm all I smelled was boy stink like Axe mixed with sweat. It felt like forever until I found dorm 73c.

I knocked because I didn't want to look creepy opening the door with my key when he wasn't expecting me. A few second later the door opened.

Standing there in all of his glory was the golden boy.

**Okay so there was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back ! **

**I know it has been so long since I have been on and I am so sorry for that . But, hopefully this will be better written then the previous chapters.**

**With that in mind I present to you chapter 3 of Left for Gold.**

I stand in silence for a few moments before he clears his throat and asks ,

"can I help you?" obviously signaling for me to get on with it.

"uh yeah actually I'm Clary Fray i don't know if you were expecting me or not ,but I am going to be rooming with you for a bit ." I swiftly raised my hand to show him the key to the dorm.

He looked shocked for a moment before snapping out of it and saying.

"If you haven't noticed actually you are in the boys wing red." he smirked obviously amused by this whole ordeal.

"well if this is the boys dormitry why are you here?" I ask with an innocent look.

He was some what suprised but what can I say I am fluent in the language of sarcasm.

His imfomous smirk returned as he said " Because this is really femine." as he pointed to his shirtless stomach which by the way was stunning not that I would ever admit that.

I reply smoothly saying "hey you said it not me."

His smirk dropped and I finally just said "Well can I come in?"

when i moved to walk under the gap between his arm in the door frame he blocked me .

"what makes you so sure I am going to let you in?" he asks certainly getting pleasure out of my annoence towards him.

I let out an exasperated sigh and said " Look I spoke to Camille and this was the only open dorm so can I please come in?"

When I stepped forward he blocked me once again.

That was it for me I finally snapped and said " I am a trained fighter and if you do not move I am not afraid to take you down my self.

That stupid smirk appeared once again and he said " I'd like to see you tr.. " i cut him off and in less than second I had him pinned beneath me.

I got really close to his face and then whispered in his ear.

"Don't test me."

I got up and turned away but in a matter of seconds I was pinned under him.

" Rule number one don't turn your back on your opponenet." he whispered in my ear sending shivers through my body.

He swifly got up and left me laying dazed on the ground.

When I gained my composure back entered the dorm.

I finally got to look around . I was suprised to see that his room was spotless!

I was thinking he might be ocd but judging by his unruly golden locks probably not.

Then I looked at the walls and saw football jersys hanging .. wow typical jock.

Then some band posters including Nirvana, the smiths, and twentyone pilots.

I did a double take ... he actually might be cool.

Then I looked back at him I stare for what seems like hours at him trying to figure him out .

He inturupts my thoughts with you guest it an arrogant response, " Like what you see red?" He says smirking.

"you wish Goldilocks." I say stifiling a laugh at the new nickname.

I start to unpack the clothes I bought into the drawers underneath the bed parallel to his.

I go into the bathroom to change into my own crop top band tee i had in my bag and sweats.

when I come out I see him sitting at a desk. He turns when he hears the door shut.

He looks taken aback for a minute.

"what?" I ask.

" you like November rain?" he asks looking down at my shirt.

" yeah they are so amazing and I think you can figure out why." I say smiling because November Rain was my band I was in back home.

" Because the lead singer is smoking hot. what I wouldn't give to have her on my arm." he says dreamily.

I burst out laughing because he is so oblivous.

"what's so funny?" he asks.

"you'll see " I respond walking over to the desk .

I take his laptop and type in my bands website .

I turn the screen so he can see .

" I still don't see what is so humorous."

I click on one of the videos we have up.

I turn the volume up and the video starts playing.

"_hi I'm Delia rose from November Rain and this track is called selling secrets_ ."

I pause the video right when it gives a close up on my face and wait for his response.

He looks up at me confused and says " what."

I let out a sigh and hold the screen next to my face as a comparison and say, " Can't you see I'm Delia rose from November rain."

He puts two and two together and looks up at me in shock.

In response I give a helf hearted smile.

He finally spoke still dazed "But in the pictures you're blonde and your name is Clary."

"thats a wig and lots of people use fake names." i say slightly annoyed.

I then close out of my site and smirk at his backround.

" I have to say I love your backround." I say looking at a November rain wallpaper.

He actually blushes and snaches the laptop back.

Suddenly I let out a huge yawn and use that to leave this situation.

I headed to bed and pulled back the red duvet that came with with the bed.

I get into bed and lay head down while pulling up the duvet.

As soon as I do Goldilocks being the asshat he is started blaring music.

I was about to yell at him to turn it off but then I realized i knew the song.

It was "car radio" by twenty one pilots.

I started rapping along with tyler .

I must have really got into it because he took notice.

"you like twenty one pilots?" He asks suprise evident in his voice.

" love. I might have even thought of changing my name to blurryface a couple of times."

With that I turn over .

This whole situation might not be so bad I think before dosing off.

_but wow was I wrong._


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I said that I might discontinue this but I thought I might as well give it another shot ... so may I present chapter four of "left for Gold."**

**Jace's Pov ( bet you weren't expecting that !)**

This can not be happening !

First, I lost to Sebastian of all people today at football practice. Then, to make the day even better I found out I am failing socialology and I am like the most social person I know! Now to top it off I have a GIRL as a roomate.

I mean it isn't abnormal to have a girl in my room as I usually have a different one every night but I just can't even bare to think about what my teamates would do if they found out.

I look over at her sleeping form she is like nothing I have ever seen before she has hair like fire and eyes as green as the grass in spring time.

She looks so delicate but the way she pinned me earlier led me to believe otherwise.

She is stubborn , she is sarcastic, she is strong,She has great music taste, she is talented, she is beautiful.

She challenges me in a way no girl has before and I think I may like her.

_Wait what?_

**Clary pov**

I woke up to a loud banging and a girl screaming .

I get up and walk my way over to the bed parallel to mine.

I was almost there when I of course being the clumbsiest person ever trip over my bag .

And being the unluckiest person land right on top of the one and only Jace Wayland.

I feel rustling underneath me and a groggy voice say " I know you like me red but please next time refrain from throwing yourself at me."

I scamble to get up, my cheeks now matching my hair.

" I tripped actually and for your information there is a girl screaming outside I thought you would like to know." I say defensivly.

" I know I just choose to ignore it." he says nusiling back into his covers.

" JACE WAYLAND I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" screams the girl outside.

" GO AWAY ISABELLE" Says jace obviously annoyed.

" If you're not going to open it I will ." I say smirking arms folded across my chest .

"you wouldn't dare !" he says as if challenging her .

"Try me ." I said defiently moving towards the door .

Just as I reach for the handle I hear a sound behind me and next thing I know I am tackled to the ground arms covering my fall.

"Jace ?" said the girl out side curiously.

" what did I tell you about turning your back on your opponent ?" jace says slyly before jumping to his feet and opening the door.

I sit up as a tall raven haired girl with matching dark eyes entered the room.

"Jace " she says exasperated." Do you always have to have a girl in your room in the morning?"She said looking discustingly at Clary .

"Hello I am Clary jace's new roommate not a piece of trash as you are refering to, and who may you be ?" Jace stifled a laugh and the girl glared at him and turned to me.

She had an apologetic look mixed with suprise " oh I am so sorry you have to live with this idot and I am Isabelle Lightwood his adoptive sister."

I shook her out stretched hand with a geniune smile.

Jace butted in saying defensivly" Hey I am not that bad to live with " putting his hand up to his heart in mock offense.

Me and isabelle shared a look before both looking doubtly up at Jace.

Jace looked at both of us before turning on me and saying "oh come on carrot you know I am not that bad after all I am stunningly attractive." a smirk playing on his lips.

"you wish" I said thinking otherwise.

After a while of silence Isabelle finally spoke.

"well I was waking Jace up to go to breakfast but do you want to come?"

"sure, I could go for some food." I said my stomach rumbling right on que.

" Just let me get dressed." I said .

Right when I turned to my drawer to get clothes isabelle came up beside me and said "oooh let me help."

"umm okay" I said suprised.

She opened up my drawer and looked at my clothes and then shut it her face dropping .

" Clary are you like a super student like all of your clothes are red and yellow."

" Yeah I know my clothes got lost on my plane ride here." I said making up a lie to kill her suspicion.

" well we have to go shopping but in the mean time come with me." She walked out before I could reply expecting me to follow.

I shared a frightened look with Jace and he mouthed " I'm so sorry."

I caught up to isabelle suprised at how she could walk that fast in heels.

"Dang" I said " How high are those heels."

She laughed then said "nothing less than seven inches is my motto."

we made it to her dorm in the girls wing and she unlocked the door.

I wasn't suprised at the exessive amount of pink and black in the room since it fit isabelle.

I sat on the bed and isabelle said " I am suprised at how well you resisted Jace's charms most girls wouldn't be able to do that ."

" I guess I am not most girls" I said.

In only a small amount of time isabelle had me dressed in a black pleated sundress and nude heels . She had put my hair in a messy bun fit with a black bow .

I was suprised at how good I looked .

"spin for me darling." Isabelle said in a funny voice as we left her dorm.

we both laughed and I gave a little spin.

But of course me and heels do not agree so I fell back and was caught by none other than Jace Wayland .

_wow I guess I am falling for him ._

_wait what?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know , I know . **

**I have been soooo inactive and I probably won't get time to post consistantly with school starting up again but I'll try!**

**So here is the chapter you have been waiting for, the meeting!**

Just when she thought Jace may not have been all of the jerk he was cracked up to be ... there he goes again.

She ate in silence not contributing much to Isabelle's ongoing chatter about the latest fashion trends and how she could help me with my look and stuff.

But what I was more focused on was the Bleach blonde cheerleader sitting on Jace's lap sucking the life out of him.

"Wow and I have got to say I thought dementors wore gray cloaks , nice to see they have down graded." I mutter sarcastically.

Isabelle seemed to have heard it and started laughing like a maniac , and a few seconds later i did too after all it was contagious.

That seemed to draw jace out of his reverie as he looked over at us doubling over in laughter almost on the floor .

"What's so funny ?" he asked confused at our outburst.

"Just that.. . your face sucking seems to bare a resembelence to a dementor ." Isabelle seemed to get out before bursting out in another fit of laughter.

He shrugged and continued eating her soul and all that jazz.

After they calmed down isabelle continued her rants breakfast went on per usual.

After she had finished she said her goodbyes to Isabelle and wished Goldilocks a horrible day she left to go to the deans office.

When she had arrived at the thick wooden door she took a second to compose herself before opening the door.

Upon entering she was taken aback by the change in decor.

The once vibrant and colorful room was transformed into a modern more professionsal office.

Then she noticed was not alone, with him was two others a middle aged women with red hair who looked strangly familiar and a man who had black hair that wore in an impatial expression.

When she approached them said ," Right on Time Clary , please sit down and we can begin."

She hesitantly sat in one of the sleek leather desk chairs and the other three proceed to do the same.

"well Clary with us today we have Mr. Lightwood the head of the board here."

As soon as he said that she instantly thought of isabelle and spotted the resemblence.

"And Clary one of our many art professers." Mr. Bane looked weary when introducing her.

She turned to clary and looked at her with green eyes the same shade as hers and shook her hand .

" Now that we have been introduced , I have been doing some digging clary." He looked at her with a slight grin.

" And I am astounded at what I found , I mean you were on the honor roll and you even studied college level criteria !" he was now beaming at her.

He continued on saying " Any frankly you have enough credits to enroll here , I mean I think you could be a great addition to us it would be an inspiration to youth everywhere."

"plus" he added." "We do have classes for students who need more help with their courses."

She was shocked and opened her mouth to speak but Mr. Bane cut her off inturupting with " I know your mind must be racing with questions and let me explain.."

" We talked to your highschool and they agreed that you would excell as an a student here and we have cleared it with the school board there." he said .

"So what do you say Clary would you like to become a Grizzly bear ?" Mr. Lightwood said sliding over a printed document.

" This is a consent form saying that you would like to enroll here as it is nessesary you being a minor."

He set a pen out on the paper and said "Now the choice is your Clary."

She was overwhelmed with all of this information and then asked dissapiontedly " What about My father Valentine? I know I have to have permission from a legal guardian ."

"Actually Clary Valentine is no longer your legal guardian his rights were taken away as you can not abandon your child it is a form of abuse ." said Mr. Bane.

I was in a way relieved but confused as I asked " That is is not possible then who is my guardian ?"

Every one seemed to be preparing for something their mouths in a line .

"Actually ." the redhead cut in ," That is where I come in..."

"My name is Jocelyn Graymark." She said a sad smile played on her lips.

Clary instantly relized why she had recognized her... but that's _Impossible._

"mom?"

**I bet you didn't see that one coming ;)**

**I know your going to ask how It's possible but all will be explained in the next chapter.**

**And if you haven't please fav/follow.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
